


Teach Me

by Colamiilk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto and Satan are very different people, Amaimon considers these differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

I.  
Owned.

Not exactly what you were, but close enough. If not by your brother then by your father, you often wondered if this was common demon behavior or if your family just didn't care. Being on top of everything can fuck up demons just as much as humans, and it can tear anyone’s mind apart. You lost control over your body and possibly your mind long ago, surrendering to what your father wanted you to be. It was an easy, sneaky way to gain power. It was well known that as a demon you had an obsessive need for power and messing around with the king proved to be an effective way to the top. Unfortunately talking of your dear old dad is practically taboo where you currently reside, stirring up anger and possessiveness. You didn’t understand why as it was very hard to doubt how you were being used, not as a lover, nor as a friend, but as tool to anger your father, to complete Brother’s plans, and to test Rin. You didn't mind though, you never have.

These thoughts never last long. Always being snapped out of your haze by an all too familiar voice. You could never ignore it.

II.  
Sometimes you wonder if in hell you were treated better, but you could never tell. By demonic standards most certainly. However Brother had very different standards. They weren’t human nor demonic. They were Brothers, and his standards were confusing and hidden well from everyone. In Gehenna you never had to question anything, because everyone was straight forward and just knew. But in Assiah every felt like it had two meanings, even what the humans said felt like that. Even through all of this you did know it was a million times more entertaining in Assiah. Here though, it was so boring! Brother’s rules on leaving the house made leaving stress and not as fun as you knew you could make it without these rules. You would of probably would’ve disregarded Brother’s warnings but his clocks were practically torture and you’d never voluntarily do anything to get into that mess.

III.  
You have other uses besides being a pawn to your brother, and your father. It was common knowledge your brother and father hated each other for messing up each other's plans on all sorts of things, and having morals so different from each other that it was shocking they could even be related. Not being a 100% clear on what they arguing could be quite a nuisance, and frustrated you to no end. The fact that you were used as a tool to get back at your father caused a twinge in your heart. You knew it was selfish of you to hurt about this. Your brother was kind enough to let you do all kinds of shit while here, you should be more thankful, but your demon pride didn’t let you admit that. Sometimes Brother wouldn’t bother to punish you when you did something he didn’t like, Dad says humans have made him too soft, Brother said you’re being stupid.

IV.  
Rin hated you, and you hated him. It was pretty obvious, and everyone who knew the two of you knew it. Unfortunately you two were both pretty big parts of Brothers’ plans so you were forced to be near him more then you would’ve liked. Sitting next to your brother forced you to be on good behavior, so when he stood up to see some plans that Yukio had set up in the other room, you were left with him and you were nervous. He looked at you accusingly, but also with curiosity. He piped up with a simple, “What’s wrong with your face?”

You were honestly surprised at him saying that, your mouth opened to respond but was quickly cut off with a quick stuttered, “Uh, I didn’t mean it that way.. its like why do you look so bored all the time, I’ve never seen you even show any emotion other than anger. Can you even feel other ones? I mean….”

He was rambling and you were shocked at his bluntness as well as pretty pissed. Your mouth opened and all you could manage was to sigh loudly and laugh softly. It wasn’t your normal obnoxious laugh and you wish it was, you’re pretty sure it would make make Rin feel even more like a moron. He had stopped blabbing, and was staring. You stopped immediately and looked straight into his eyes and barked out a “What.” Both of you knew that if this kept going the whole room would be torn apart with the combined anger of the two of you. Luckily for the twin’s, Yukio and Mephisto then walked back in looking satisfied, however once they saw the two of you and how pissed you looked, their faces’ dropped. Brother spoke first,

“Amaimon, can’t I trust you alone for a minute?” It was laced with disappointment and you didn’t respond. he wasn’t looking for an answer anyway. A loud sigh and a huge smile later Brother’s chipper voice came out with a “Well, we’ll be leaving,” and you stood with no words following him out, but not before giving Rin a huge smile. You didn’t really know why you decided to smile, probably to fuck with the kid’s head.

V.  
You messed around in front of the mirror, attempting to pull that smile again. You were wildly unsuccessful; Making millions of odd faces but none of them felt natural. Not one of looked real, and you suppose it was because they weren’t real. You refused to admit just how deeply Rin had affected you. You had to admit that you weren’t exactly acting normal, and your brother had questioned you more than once over the past few weeks. He didn’t look concerned more confused and that was one thing you knew your brother hated to feel. He was staring at you and was clearly distracted by your antics. It was funny how hard he was trying to ignore you. You could see his pencil twitching, showing how angry he was growing.

VI.  
Messing around in Brother’s office was only fun when he acknowledged you, so today was boring and you took to sitting on the floor moving your feet to slide your butt all around. Even though he had been trying so hard to ignore you the screech of your belt and wallet chain was pissing him off. He knew couldn’t take it anymore and he stood up.

“Amaimon! If you are really that bored do it else where.” Harsh, you frowned, Crawling on top of his desk, pushing his shit off the edge,

“But I am only bored because I want to play with you.” You had spent a long time practicing voices since getting to this house and you had to admit to yourself you think you nailed that voice. Dad never cared about voices, or talking, but since when did Brother and Dad have any similarities? Brother, however, did not look amused. You scowled and fell backwards to quickly get off his desk.

“I’m leaving.” You opened the door and felt rejected, however in what felt like nothing Mephisto had grabbed your wrist, digging into your flesh through your arm warmers. He was staring directly at you.

“What is up with you, Otouto.” Japanese shit, it was starting to grate on your nerves, you missed his name for you in Gehenna and you coughed out a “Let go.” He did, but you could tell it was out of shock and not respect.

VII.

Everything went too fast, the scrapes of branches still stung and the beak left large cuts on your sides. Mephisto was busy trying to calm down Rin; luckily the way he cut Brother’s clock didn’t kill and just caused you to topple down the forest layers and thump ungracefully on the ground, with the crushing realization that you lost, and without Brother, you’d be back in hell right now. Shock took over your body as you began to run away from the students’ campsite. You couldn’t just lose, and to that brat! With every step, you became angrier and angrier and your face became red and you stopped. You wouldn’t lose, this still wasn’t over. Your hands scraped over the trees in the forest and they all bent for you. You are the king of earth. He is nothing.

 

VIII.

Everything was going black, and you released. He had won. In the moment that your body was being burnt in what could not be mistaken as the same flames of your father, you saw yourself clearer than ever before. You had never been much compared to your brothers, you were pathetic. You could see Brother out of the corner of your eyes and reached out to him. He watched you burn with disappointment and you were glad for the burning. You only wished that you were human so you wouldn’t have to wake back up.

 

??.  
Hell just seemed so much more boring after going to Assiah and it caused a yawn to stretch over your face. Upon waking back up in hell you felt cold sweat and tears covering your body. Everything hurt and you envied humans mortality. You knew you’d be going back to Assiah; you could already feel your brother finding a host. You had to admit, you respected your brother. He stared at your father straight into his eyes, and disobeyed him. And for the first time in your life, you felt like you could do the same.

But when you did, you didn’t expect to do so as a hamster.


End file.
